The field of the invention relates to particulate arresting devices. In particular, the field of the invention relates to devices having low pressure drop, high efficiency spark or particulate arresting features and muffler features.
Many muffler devices require a feature to separate solid particular matter from exhaust or gas flow. Such features sometimes are referred to as “spark arrestors” or “particle arrestors.” Spark or particle separation or entrapment typically has been accomplished by utilizing internal piping arrangements to generate a centrifugal flow in an exhaust stream that separates carbon particulate matter from the stream based on the higher density of the particulate matter relative to gas in the stream. This piping typically results in an increased pressure drop, which consequently results in a decrease in engine or machine performance and an increase in energy consumption. For these reasons, muffler devices having a high particulate separation efficiency and low pressure drop are desirable.